muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 235: And to All a Good Night
It's a special night in Woodland Valley --- tonight is the night of Harvest Moon. There's a special party out at the Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. Bear and his friends enjoy the delights of the night, such as fireflies and constellations. Tutter does his best to stay up, but Bear allows him to catch a little sleep before the big celebration. Bear searches for party lanterns for the celebration, but it's ultimately Pip and Pop who find them. Everything is finally ready for the big party and it's drawn quite a crowd --- besides Bear and the kids, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto and Etta, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Owl, and even Big Old Bullfrog are there. In fact, everyone's there except Luna --- they're worried she may have disappeared behind a cloud. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a wild story about a man who takes a trip to the moon in a balloon. She also helps Bear wake up Tutter in time for the party. Songs *Beauty of the Night *The Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version) Gallery Bear235a.JPG Bear235b.JPG Bear235c.JPG Bear235d.JPG Bear235e.JPG Bear235f.JPG Bear235h.JPG Bear235i.JPG Notes *This episode includes a brief segment, introduced by Luna, in which real kids talk about things they do at night. These include playing on a swing set, catching lightning bugs, looking at the stars and the moon, putting on pajamas and reading a story. *In this special episode of the program, viewers get to see a lot of a character who is normally only seen at the end of each episode - Luna. Luna also gets to perform in a song other than the "Goodbye Song." Ray is also seen at the very beginning of the episode. The closing credits for this episode include a special bonus featuring Bear and Ursa. *Notably, the song that plays in the background during the credits is different from the rest of the episodes. Instead of being an instrumental version of the theme song, it is an instrumental version of "Your Grandma and Grandpa." *The episode's title is a reference to the last six words of "The Night Before Christmas". *This is the first episode that Shadow is seen in the kitchen. *This is the fifth episode that Bear does not sing "Oh Where, Oh Where Is Shadow?" *According to a Defunctland interview with Noel MacNeal, this was supposed to be the final episode of Bear in the Big Blue House, as they did not know if the show was going to be renewed for another season. As a result, the crew decided to go out with a bang and have the Goodbye Song sung by the entire cast (up to that point). Video releases *''Bear in the Big Blue House Videography'' *''Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends'' __NOWYSIWYG__ 235 And to All